


Did I make you Proud? (Alternate Ending)

by Willowfield



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Major Character Injury, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowfield/pseuds/Willowfield
Summary: I remade Did I make you Proud with more Hurt/comfort!
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 195





	Did I make you Proud? (Alternate Ending)

The withers had been summoned. This wasn't what was meant to happen. Of course, he had wanted this in the beginning but that was before Tommy came back into his life. That was before the younger boy came back into his life as a shell of his original personality, a broken down, emotional injured shell.  
That was before.. He got reattached to him and ghostbur.

He wanted the withers but on his own terms. Not because of Dream blackmailing him! He wanted to change because of his family and now that may have all just changed..

And now because of that, they were huddled within Ghostbur's house, safe from the chaos. Explosions ringing through all of their ears as they done different things to calm themselves down. Wilbur with Friend as he gently ran his fingers through the sheeps wool. Philza cradling Tommy against him with his black wings wrapped around the young lanky teen as he laid asleep within the man's arms, his arm still bloodied while Techno sat there just watching them all in silence.

\-----------------

As Techno stood in front of the soul sand structure in his hands held the skulls. The last pieces to summon the wither. The things that will cause all of the violence that he desired so much. So.. Why wasn't he putting the last skulls on? Why wasn't he even though the voices demanded it? Why.. 

_"Techno?"_

Ah. That was why. The voices immediately dulled as soon as he heard his voice and all of the important things came through now, all the while mixing with the other chaotic ones. 

_'Tommy. Tommy. Tommy. Keep him safe. He's on his last life. He's your little brother. He doesn't have to continue going down Theseus's path.'_

**'Blood for the blood god. Let them get what they deserve. Let Dream get what he deserves. Blow it all up.'**

And that was what he did. The next thing they knew, a sickening crack rang out through the air as the skulls hit the wall and he turned to Tommy. "Tommy. Let's go home." 

He chose family.

That was when Chaos in the form of Dream struck, everything silenced out as Dream yelled at Techno to summon the Withers. None of the words registered however, not when an arrow shot past him and a yell of sharp pain followed. 

The words still didn't register even as he turned around to see Tommy yelling and screaming in pain as he held his bloodied shoulder, collapsing onto his knees as he stared into Techno's eyes, allowing the eldest to see the vulnerability within him.  
It was only then that the words stuck. 

_'Summon the Withers or you lose them.'_

Wait, them? Who.. Who else was he targeting? That's when he noticed the other cries of pain, it wasn't just Tommy in pain, there was another. Phil? Where was Phil?! He left him in his house.. So, why were the doors open? Why was there a blood soaked trail along the paths of L'manburg? If Tommy was the only one injured.. Why.. Was Philza cradling his wing tightly to his chest as he stood in front of Ghostbur protectively? Why were their crossbows aimed at the two of them? 

'Blood. Blood. Blood for the blood god. Let Dream get what should have come to him a long time ago. Kill, him.'

Another crack ran out in the air. He punched Dream square in the face and caused his mask to crack right in the middle. Right on time as another yell of shock rang out, this time though.. It shook Dream hardcore, the expression of fear and hate clear on his face as his mask dropped. 

_'If I lose someone important to me then you do too.'_

Everyone else was stood on the borders, trying to avoid getting in the crossfire. Sapnap was next to the person that had gotten hit. Someone that Dream cared about but refused to admit it. Someone that was now paying for the consequences of the god's actions. George, who was currently clutching onto his side as his blood pooled around him, now laying on his back as rain drilled heavily down on them all. 

As Dream and Technoblade met eye contact, they both immediately took out their crossbows and aimed it at the other. An unsaid agreement held up in the air. 

_'This all ends here. The make or break for the withers.'_

\-------------------

Tommy had seen it before anyone else the way that Dream's crossbow shifted the slightest way to the left of Techno and suddenly he was thrown back to the times he was in logstedshire, when Dream would act nice at times but then the next second would slap him in the face for disobeying him. It was such a cruel irony.. Being able to read Dream's movements only now due to the trauma he had been through. 

The longer he stared at Dream, the quicker the realisation on who Dream wanted to shoot. He wasn't ever gonna shoot Tommy! Tommy was just a game to Dream, he said it himself. The only other person that was still alive that Techno cared about was Phil. Phil who was currently in front of Ghostbur trying to protect his child even if he was a ghost. 

Dark magic pulsed in his hand as Tommy didn't even think about his options, he just ran. His adrenaline pulsing as he reached the older man, pushing past the threats as he ignored his protests and he pushed the yellow object in his hands. Philza's black wings already coming out to shield him from the bolt. 

But it was too late.. 

The green flare burst out of the totem, pushing everyone away with it's dark enticing energy as the arrow pierced his wing for the briefest of seconds until Tommy done the unpredictable, he pushed the wing away as his good arm clutched onto the elder and the arrow pierced his already bad arm. 

He screamed out in pain, falling to his knees as he clutched his bloody arm. His gaze started to darken around the edges, barely registering anything except someone.. Dropping to his knees beside him, holding him closely as wings..? Phil's puffed up black wings cradled him. 

There was so much blood covering the two. 

\------------ 

Two axes met in the middle and glares were shared, one full of hatred and the other full of blank uninterest with hints of blood thirst swirling within the chaos. As yells raised within the air, the rain coming down harder. Techno raised his axe and slashed Dream's mask straight in two. 

**GET HIS BLOOD. KILL HIM. BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD.**

The voices raged on his mind. He hated the voices but right now he welcomed them.  
He tried so hard to not hate Dream but when Tommy arrived at his house and he found him outside in the snow, caught in the crossfire between two skeletons. He vowed to not get close to him and now look at what that brought them? He chose his family while Dream still rages on about his god complex. 

\--------------------

"I.. Did think of you before as just the blade." Tommy's weak voice suddenly brought up as they sat within the comfort of the winter cabin, a snow storm was swirling around outside. Tommy was huddled up in some blankets by the wall as Techno sat reading a book, or had been reading. His eyes were now currently trained on Tommy as he stumbled over his words, picking at the threads of the blanket. A nervous habit he had ever since he was a child. 

"Fuck, I hated you. I hated you so much! You killed Tubbo and summoned fucking Withers! You killed my best friend, you took our first lives! I hate you so much, you should've never been there! You were only ever the blade to me!" 

The boy screamed and shouted at him as the other didn't do anything, he just stared uninterested, he knew it was gonna like this but it didn't stop the rage rising up. 

"Tommy-" 

"But it doesn't change the fact that you are also my brother. You are also someone who I depended on! And it pisses me off because I keep wanting you to call me the one nickname that you used to call me and you don't even remember it!" 

And just like that the anger evaporated and he just felt emotionally exhausted. He.. Wanted him to call him that?

\-----------

"SOMEONE GET SOME POTIONS!"

Techno's blade had been pressed against Dream's neck but had froze as soon as he heard Philza. What happened? It was only then that he noticed the dark magic pulsing throughout the thick air and the green light of a totem near Philza and.. Someone in his arms, coughing out blood. 

Tommy, Tommy's in pain. He got hit by protecting Philza with the Totem you gave him. 

The Totem.. Techno gave it to Tommy because he was so sure that Dream was gonna attempt to kill him. So why.. Why did he aim for Philza instead?

"Dream! Were we only your pawns? Is that why you never told me you hated me?! Because we were just games to you?!" A British voice yelled out, coughing out blood from where he was with Callahan and Sapnap.

Techno kicked Dream in the ribs, pushing him away as he sprinted to the wither structures, placing the skulls on the dark sands. 

"Decide if you care to save the one you care for or if you want your power."

\---------------

He ran to his family afterwards, sending a whisper to two people at the same time on his communicator. He didn't like the two people he whispered to but Ghostbur and Tommy did. 

Philza held Tommy within his arms as they descended down into the sewers, reaching Ghostburs house. 

And now here they were. They had managed to get Tommy into a stable state as he laid within Philza's arms.

"It was a harming arrow.. Tommy risked his life for me, he knew that if the arrow stayed in me, I would've still died.."

Philza quietly murmured at one moment when the explosions had quietened down enough to allow them to speak but Techno had no idea what to say, he just stared at his communicator. 

Please let them be safe. 

It was only when the explosions had heightened when everything was at its all time low, they heard something outside the sewers. Techno didn't hesitate to get up and check it out, the axe tight in his grip. The next time the door opened revealed a timid shell-shocked Tubbo and Ranboo. Who immediately ran in and knelt next to Tommy, sobbing out as Philza explained that they were okay. Tommy was okay. 

They're safe. They were still in L'manburg but they were with the people they cared for.


End file.
